Novella Azura Crystalis
by NekoDaemonQueenZelda
Summary: As a young woman rebels against fate to discover the truth and reunite with a sibling thought lost, a valuable Murakumo Unit goes inexplicably missing. Meanwhile, Noctis and co. hear rumors of a lone stranger who fearlessly battles the daemons who scourge the night. The Wheel of Fate is turning... Rebel One, Fight! AU, F!Ragna, Murakumo Unit!Ragna, Slowburn Alpha-01 & Ignis
1. Chapter 1

Novella Azura Crystalis

A Blazblue & Final Fantasy XV Crossover

Pilot Episode - The Missing Unit, Kagutsuchi Showdown

 _{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}_

 _Kagutsuchi, 13th Heirarchical City of N.O.L., Cauldron Chamber_

 _3rd Person POV_

 _***Cue BlazBlue Chronophantasma Extend OST Black & White***_

 _Our view pans out to reveal two figures, each rushing forward with a battle cry to engage the other shortly before clashing in the middle. One is a teenaged female with shoulder length blond hair tied in a ponytail. She has bright green eyes that are currently narrowed at her opponent who stands across from her in a traditional iaido stance. She is wearing a sleeveless royal purple vest with gold trimmings over a white kimono shirt with the top buttons open, showing off a generous amount of cleavage, red hakama pants with hip cutouts and black leather heels. She is wielding dual bladed chakrams, a hoola hoop-esque set of weapons she has wielded ever since she finished her training with her master._

 _Standing across the room is a man wearing a bone white full body armored suit with a gigantic ponytail stylized in nine tails like a kitsune. He wields a humongous dai-katana, swinging with ease. The man's size is considerable, and he gives away little to no emotional ques._

 _The large man beckons the girl forward._

 _"You cannot win this, dark one."_

 _The young woman snarls and closes her eyes, a dark lavender aura seeping from her form. Blood red markings spread across her arms as she begins the chant required to unseal her power._

 _"Restriction-666 released... Dimensional interference field deployed... IDEA Engine linked... BlazBlue... ACTIVATE!"_

 _Our view is obscured by a sudden flash of light._

 _***End BlazBlue Chronophantasma Extend OST Black & White***_

 _{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}_

Saya Kisaragi stood victorious over the living legend Hakumen, having come out the victor of their duel. As she approaches the Cauldron however, a new arrival makes itself known. A blond haired young man steps forward from the shadows and announces himself, voice laced with poorly concealed hatred.

"Sister. I've finally found you. You won't escape this time, I've made certain of it."

Saya turns, facial features twisting into a sorrowful expression as she took in the sight of her brother, Jin Kisaragi. He has shoulder length blond hair and green eyes like her, but that was where the similarities ended. Jin wore an N.O.L. officer's uniform (the canon Jin outfit from the game) with the left sleeve rolled up to the elbow. His left arm had been replaced by a prosthetic, evidence of Saya's onslaught all those years ago. Saya's eyebrows furrow as she remembers how _that man_ controlled her mind, forcing her to mutilate her brother.

 _{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}_

 _?, Sister's Church Outskirts, Unknown Countryside_

 _3rd Person POV_

 _***Cue Fate Stay/Night OST Warfare Again***_

 _Jin backstepped quickly, nimbly avoiding another furious swipe from his sister's mutated arm. His younger sibling Saya had entered the burning church with the man who had killed the sister and started the fire, then exited and informed Jin of her intent to kill him. To eliminate her last sibling, she said. Jin's other sibling, his older sister Ragna hadn't been seen since they all entered the forest earlier to explore, and came back to find their home in flames. If she says she wants to eliminate her_ _ **final**_ _sibling..._

 _Jin pushed forward and growled, fueled by his rage and his grief._

 _'How dare she..._ _ **HOW DARE SHE!**_ _'_

 _Saya advanced rapidly, swiping over and over with her mutated arm of seithr, having formed a claw of pure darkness._

 _"_ _ **C**_ _o_ _ **m**_ _e_ _ **o**_ _n,_ _ **b**_ _ro_ _ **t**_ _h_ _ **e**_ _r_ _ **! F**_ _i_ _ **g**_ _h_ _ **t**_ _m_ _ **e**_ _s_ _ **e**_ _r_ _ **i**_ _o_ _ **u**_ _s_ _ **l**_ _y,_ _ **d**_ _o_ _ **y**_ _o_ _ **u**_ _w_ _ **a**_ _n_ _ **n**_ _a_ _ **d**_ _i_ _ **e?!**_ _"_

 _Jin grit his teeth as he was forced to listen to his sister's cruel taunts, trying desperately to block out the pain of betrayal as he sloppily dodged his sister's swift, vicious strikes._

 _"Why?! Why did you do it? Why did you kill Ragna?!"_

 _Saya tilted her head mid-swing, a cruel smirk threatening to split her visage in two as she spoke, vitriol flowing like a fatal poison from her mouth._

 _"_ _ **W**_ _h_ _ **y**_ _, b_ _ **e**_ _c_ _ **a**_ _u_ _ **s**_ _e_ _ **s**_ _h_ _ **e**_ _w_ _ **a**_ _s_ _ **w**_ _e_ _ **a**_ _k,_ _ **o**_ _f_ _ **c**_ _o_ _ **u**_ _r_ _ **s**_ _e._ _ **W**_ _h_ _ **a**_ _t_ _ **o**_ _t_ _ **h**_ _e_ _ **r**_ _r_ _ **e**_ _a_ _ **s**_ _o_ _ **n**_ _c_ _ **o**_ _u_ _ **l**_ _d_ _ **I**_ _p_ _ **o**_ _s_ _ **s**_ _i_ _ **b**_ _l_ _ **y**_ _n_ _ **e**_ _e_ _ **d?!**_ _T_ _ **h**_ _e_ _ **w**_ _e_ _ **a**_ _k_ _ **h**_ _a_ _ **v**_ _e_ _ **n**_ _o_ _ **p**_ _l_ _ **a**_ _c_ _ **e**_ _i_ _ **n**_ _t_ _ **h**_ _i_ _ **s**_ _w_ _ **o**_ _r_ _ **l**_ _d_ _ **!**_ _"_

 _Jin had had enough. His emotions surged through him, elevating him to a level of power he scarcely believed he could reach. He landed a flurry of devastating blows on the seithr-infused Saya, doing a considerable amount of damage. But it wasn't enough. Saya fell upon him with vengeance, sapping his strength and damaging his body greatly. The onslaught seemed to be over when she suddenly latched onto his left arm, tearing it loose from the shoulder down. A copious stream of blood sprayed from the wound as Jin's agonized screams echoed throughout the plains. Saya tossed the severed limb to the side with disinterest, claw primed to finish him off..._

 _A katana met her claw shortly before contact, stopping her from executing her brother. Saya's glowing red eyes narrowed as she stared down the interloper, a bipedal cat man with two tails wearing an eyepatch over his right eye. He also wore a ruddy yellow full body jacket and carried a variety of other blades. No words needed to be exchanged, each combatant's intention's conveyed through body language and posture. Saya wished to finish off her brother's pathetic excuse for a life, whereas the catman wished to preserve it. They lunged, and round two began. Meanwhile, a green haired man with glowing yellow snake slitted eyes watched it play out with a smirk upon his face._

 _{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}_

 _Kagutsuchi, 13th Hierarchical City of N.O.L., Cauldron Chamber_

 _3rd Person POV_

Saya gritted her teeth as she relived the memory. She challenged the cat man, now known to her as Jubei, one of the Six Heroes, and her master. She was defeated, and taken to a vampire known as Rachel Alucard, learning that her older sister was indeed alive, kidnapped by the same man who had violated her and forced her to mutilate her brother, Yuuki Terumi. They didn't know why it had happened, only that it had. Saya was intent on finding her sister, before ending Yuuki Terumi. For the past couple of months, she had traveled to various branches of the N.O.L., intent on destroying their resources. She had demolished quite a few of their "Cauldrons", their source of seithr and the worshops they used to create their Ars Magus. She had incurred quite a bounty on her head with a reputation as both a rebellious criminal and unrepentant murderer, prompting many a vigilante to pursue her. They all failed. She could not stop until she had accomplished her goal. When that was done, she was perfectly willing to submit to any and all justice rendered upon her, up to and including death. It had lead up to this, but she encountered the legendary white knight of the Six Heroes. Their battle was both unexpected and tense, but she prevailed through the combination of her seithr-manipulation and her special power, the Azure Grimoire, the BlazBlue. But now...

Jin gazed hatefully at his murderous traitor of a sister, the SSS-class criminal Saya of the Seithr Chakrams, so named for her affinity with dual battle chakrams and tendency to infuse them with seithr, an ability exclusive to Saya herself. Jin had brought with him his best friend from combat school, Lieutenant Noel Vermillion, and his lover of three years, Major Tsubaki Yayoi. Noel just wanted to help Jin, kindhearted as she was, but Tsubaki wanted to take down Saya as much as he did, what with her having hurt him so deeply.

 _'Rebel One, Fight!'_

 _{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}_

 _Unspecified N.O.L. Base, Underground Vault, Experimental Cauldron Chamber_

 _3rd Person POV_

The room pans out to show two men surrounding a warped and melted stasis chamber. The one on the left is tall, wearing a purple dress shirt and tan slacks. His has spiky graying hair and wears has donned a golden masquerade mask and royal purple cape. The man is protected by a extremely large synthetic woman with a royal purple outfit and giant claws. The man to his right was considerably shorter, with lime green hair and perpetually closed eyes. He wore a black casual suit and fedora, with a green chain in the shape of a snake hanging from his pocket. The man on the left begins to speak.

"Unit Alpha-01 has vanished without a trace. Interesting. Tell me Hazama, have any of your men reported anything out of place, any unauthorized people entering or exiting the vault?"

The man on the right slouched against the wall as he spoke, taking his time speaking in a slow, lazy drawl.

"Nothing, General Relius. It's as though the doll just up and vanished."

Nearly seven hours ago, Murakumo Unit Alpha-01, formerly known as Ragna Kisaragi, vanished from her stasis pod. No one appeared to have seen anything, so Relius recruited Hazama and went to check personally, hoping his abilities as an Observer would help him locate clues that lesser men could not. But it was not to be. That isn't to say he could not find the doll, no. It would simply be a longer process than was preferable.

 _{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}_

 _Fabula Nova Crystalis Cluster, Eos, Wasteland, Midnight_

 _Alpha-01 POV_

As I stare at the corpses of the creatures I just disposed of, I find I cannot find myself feeling any emotions at all. My former memories are hazy, but I can remember two somebodies, but not who they were to me. I'm empty inside, devoid of purpose. Have been since _those men_ turned me into what I am now. I did not know their names, but it was always the same two men. They would speak of me and the glorious purpose I would fulfill. And I knew it to be my fate. And then I was here. There is no seithr where I am now, but the malevolent energy that these nocturnal creatures were engorged on was a marvelous substitute. I did not know what sex felt like and likely never would, but I'm sure a proper comparison would be what the humans called "orgasmic". It was a power high, but without the capability to feel, I couldn't really tell. Oh well, it's not like it really matters. I have more creatures to kill.

 _{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}_

 _Eos, Outside Insomnia Royal Catacombs, Insomnia Outskirts, Morning_

 _3rd Person POV_

Noctis and company have just emerged from the royal catacombs when they are greeted by Cor Leonis, Noctis' father's Kingsglaive and the man who spurred them on this quest. As he approaches with a worried look on his face, he speaks to Noctis.

"If your up for it my King, I have a special favor I'd like to ask of you. My scouts have reported odd noises and lights coming from the wastelands during the nights, it would seem that someone is combating the daemons. Whether to call them brave or foolish, I'm not sure which applies here. Nevertheless, I'm sure they can't keep this up alone. I'd appreciate it if you could locate them and attempt to bring them into our fold."

As Cor Leonis explains the situation, Ignis gazes calmly with an inquisitive expression on his face, Gladio crosses his arms and hums, and poor Prompto is left wondering what kind of person would willing fight _daemons_ of all things alone after dark. Noctis is aware if the potential danger but believes it worthwhile to check out. After a moment of deliberation, allowing Noct to confer with his friends, the gang agrees to attend to Cor's favor.

"Thank you, my king. I will send the approximate coordinates to your cellphone. Be careful."

Noctis nods and begins to head back to the Regalia, his friends following promptly.

"Of course. We'll stay safe. Well, as safe as we can be, at any rate."

 _***Fin***_


	2. Chapter 2

Novella Azura Crystalis

A Blazblue & Final Fantasy XV Crossover

Season I, Episode I - The Daemon Hunter

 _{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}_

 _Eos, Wasteland, Dusk, app. 50 miles east of Hammerhead_

 _Alpha-01 POV_

How long has she been trapped in this world, endlessly and listlessly slaughtering these insignificant warped monstrosities she wonders. Yes, she knew from the moment she sensed no seither in the air that this land is nothing like her own. And yet, these creatures were filled to the brim with a malevolent energy similar but different to the dark energies she is so used to encountering.

She swings her weapon of choice, a pair of chain kamas that when necessary can combine to become dual-bladed scythe, decapitating yet another pest.

 _"How long must roam this unfamiliar land with no purpose to call my own?"_

 _{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}_

 _The Azure Cluster, Unspecified N.O.L. Base, Relius Clover's laboratory_

 _Relius POV_

As I stand over the machine used to create the doll that would facilitate the Prime Directive, I ponder where it might have gone. I know that it cannot be in any of our bases, so where has it gone? I pull up the latest diagnostic scan on the doll but am found wanting in terms of further information. Frustrating to be sure, but not insurmountable. Just then it hits me. There's no certainty that it is here in this cycle is there?

I rush over to another machine, this one used to remotely observe the state of the many cauldrons scattered throughout the various Hierarchical cities. Cauldrons 4, 5, and 11 remain dormant. Of course, cauldrons 1, 2, 3, and 6, are gone, having been put out of commision permanently by the Grim Reaper. The ones in between having not yet been discovered by the N.O.L. But wait...

 _"Ignis, pull up observation logs of Cauldron 13, if you would."_

 _~At once, my master.~_

His departed wife had been turned into a prototype for the Nirvana Protocol by none other than himself. In order to find the perfect soul to end his world's cycle, he would always convince himself. Never for nothing he would say. The requested logs began to play, Relius watching intently with every intent to claim the lost doll, even if he himself had to cross over. Nothing deter him from ending the god's tyranny. This he swears.

 _{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}_

 _Eos, Wasteland, Night, app. 25 miles northwest of Galdin Quay_

 _3rd Person POV_

As night falls, the white haired doll prepares to take out yet more of the hideous creatures. A rather large giant of living iron emerges from the dirt of the wasteland, roaring as it raised its humongous claymore at the offender. The giant rushes the white haired doll, who patiently waits for it to approach with red eyes that looks as though they are dead to the world and all its troubles. She slowly raise her arm, kama ready when the giant closes the distance. With a speed unmatched by anything even remotely human, the daemon stares dumbfounded at its lack of right arm and barely reacts in time to avoid a fatal blow to the neck.

Jumping back so as to avoid the swing of the doll's weapon, the giant parries with its sword, having switches its dominant hand as it can no longer wield it with it's right. Paying the narrow save no mind, the doll keeps up its furious assault and soon overtakes it. As it dies, neither daemon nor doll notice a baleful purple smoke disappear between the seams of the dolls' smelted frame. The doll immediately goes rigid, a strange feeling of forboding overtaking it as it collapses to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut, just as a quartet of flashlight beams zero in on its position.

 _{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}_

 _Unknown Location_

 _? POV_

In a dark, dreary void, a set of baleful red ringed eyes snaps open in elation.

 _"And so it begins..."_

 _{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}_

 _Eos, Niflheim, Imperial Throne room_

 _? POV_

In the middle of the Niflheim emperor's triumphant speech proclaiming his victory over Lucis, a red haired man turns his head to the west, suppressing a growl.

 _{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}_

 _Kagutsuchi, Relius Clover's office_

 _3rd Person POV_

Colonel Relius Clover is seen entering his office a noon. When the evening staff come to bring him his meal, he is nowhere to be found. Instead, a strange blueish white crack is present hanging in midair over his desk.


End file.
